


Catch me, if you can!

by Xilenyth



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilenyth/pseuds/Xilenyth
Summary: A stowaway causing future chains of events…or rather hilarious pranks





	Catch me, if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Ao3 has given me an invitation! I'll be planning to post more fanfics of this show in the future, if the inspiration sticks! This was a small scene in my head that I wanted to put down. Sadly, I didn't get a very good beta reader to help me edit this. So apologizes for the mistakes. 
> 
> This is a repost from my Original Blog, Please! Check it out!! At @Xilenyth

“Bon appetit!” Spada cheered, as he and Hame rolled the cart through the opening door. Every in the bridge cheered and look at the cart, filled with cooked delicacies. Hame snatched a piece of fruit from the bottom of the cart before handing everyone’s plate with their food. Spada knew fully well enough what’s everyone’s likes and dislikes. A bumpy road when Lucky and Garu joined their group, learning more about their species and what’s important on what to eat. Followed the rest of the Kyurangers, which he happily complies to cook for them. It is his job to become the best chief in the universe.

Everyone helped the two with the plates and dishes to the pool table, carefully settling one plate at a plate. Kotaro looks back up to the cart and eyeing a big covered platter.

“What’s in that?” Kotaro asked, quickly hoisting himself up through the railing and took a closer look. The platter was indeed big than the rest he has seen, a smell of fish leaked out of the bottom. Spada smiled and lifted up the cover, a small ‘ta da!’. In the circular plate was a bunch of sushi organized as a circle from the center. In the center of the plate was a small bowl with dips and sauces where one can add more to the sushi. Along with the bowl was surrounded with are fried shrimp.

Lucky snuck up behind Kotaro and smiled, quickly bending over Kotaro and snatching a piece. Before Spada could protest or stop him, the luckiest man stuffed the raw sushi into his mouth, chewing happily…until-  
“Bleh!” Lucky cried, grabbing a napkin and spitted the sushi out of his mouth. Spada’s yelped in surprise and stood there, utterly surprise. “What’s wrong with my cooking?! It should be perfect!”

“H-Hot!” Lucky muttered, a few tears pricking out as he waved his open mouth to cool it down. Hame laughed at his misfortune, “Hahaha! Maybe you got one that has too much spice in it.”

“I didn’t cook anything that has too much of spice… Did you put something in there behind my back?” Spada questioned, offended that one of his friends would.

“No! The door wouldn’t open if I used my invisibility.” Hame said, holding back her laughter as everyone slowly examined the sushi. True to her word, no one was there but Spada all afternoon. Kotaro looked closely to the dishes to see a few sushis stuffed in Wasabi. It wasn’t in no pattern, only a few bits here and there.  
Spada claimed that the rest of the food are safe and removed the wasabi filled sushi out of the platter. The kyurangers slowly calmed down, still chatting about the wababi and Hame claiming that Lucky’s luck momentarily ran out.

Everything was calm, no recent Jark Matter attacks as they traveled through the endless sea of stars, and it was a safe landing to a near-by forest planet to resupply. The planet was fairly calm, soft wind and gorgeous scenery. The villagers were indeed praise full as they discovered that the Kyuranger was resting on their small planet. It was peaceful until a loud clatter of metal caught the wolfman’s ears. Garu looks up in the ceiling as they focus on the main source. Everyone was still in the main bridge, then who did that?

“Garu? What’s up?” Lucky asked, sipping his glass of water through his straw.

Garu looked to the side and shook his head, “Thought I heard somethin’ weird.”

Both Spada and Hame gathered all the plates and platter back to the moving cart and rolled it back to the kitchen to be cleaned. Stinger and Champ decided to spar against each other for practice, pulling Kotaro for extra training during the peaceful times away from Jark Matter. Raptor looked over the security in protocol, checking the cameras and the deck of the new Orion-GOU. The pink andriod sigh happily and touched the control panel, buzzing and whizzing in life. She sees the orange and black kyurangers sparing with their kyu weapons, Kotaro standing on the sidelines. Hame and Spada examining that kitchen to see who would have ruined the sushi, which Spada still shocked about. A small yellow object moved at the bottom of her vision. Curiosity took over as she looked down, seeing a small yellow feathered snake.

“AAH!” Raptor screamed, jumping back from the panel, as the snake smiled, throwing down at a wasabi paste container at the controls and jumped on top of it, the paste spilling out onto the panel.

“Oh no! AAAaa!! Bad snake!” Raptor reached out her hand to swat the snake away, concerned that the small animal would do more damage to the console. It hissed and slithered to the edge. As it slithered up to Raptor, she continues to scream and alerting the others. The small feathered snake opened it’s red and green feathered wings and took flight, whizzing pass Raptor. Lucky was first to react, jumping over the railing with his open hands above his head. As if it seen that coming, the snake tucked it’s wings and dove down away from Lucky’s grasp. Lucky gasped and quickly shifted his weight back to the ground before he could flip over and hit the lower ground.

It continues to dodge everyone’s moves, diving and twirling away from Naga’s hands and Balance’s cables, Raptor’s ‘advanced’ capture traps, and Tsurugi not doing anything, only observing the small creature. It went on for a few minutes until a new voice echoed through the door from the hallway.

“HEY! WE GOTTA GO!”

Raptor looked over at the security cameras. Before she can identify the running figure down the hallway, the Bridge door opened and shouts of ‘Don’t let it go!’ raged on.  
The only thing they say as the small flying snake gliding down towards the opening door, is being cupped by a blue clothed figure. 

Champ and Stinger rushed past the door, Kotaro slowly walking up to the door and looked at everyone, responding to, “A stowaway jumped at us out of nowhere and ran!”

“COME HERE YOU BRAT!”

The cloaked figure glanced behind them, seeing the robot bull stomping towards them. They smirked as they looked down to their palm, seeing their small companion looking ahead then up at them.

“Distract the big guy, bonus points if you get his partner.” They asked, winking and before it can reply, the snake was thrown over their shoulder. To the two partner’s surprise, it complies and flew right into Champ’s vision. Champ’s eyes were covered by the snake, his sensory felt the feathers rubbing against his metal cover. He huffed a plume of smoke as he reached his hand to swat the small thing away. 

“I SAID DISTRACT, MY FRIEND! THEY AREN’T THE ONES I’M LOOKING FOR!” The cloaked figured shouted over their shoulder, narrowing their chase, having the map of the ship memorize and all the rangers’ current location. Champ’s pace slowed down as he struggles to get the tiny small out of his face. It kept recoil itself, dropping down to his shoulder and crawling around his torso.

Champ growled in frustration, until the thing hissed at him. It shook it’s head, the tail black and white pair of feathers following. It jumped off Champ’s head and flew back to the cloaked figure.

Stinger took a few paces back and control his stinger tail to aim at the running stowaway. His tail shot out from air and aimed at the stowaway. As if they knew, they ducked down, sliding on the ground as the tail flew past them and recoils back to Stinger. Even with their hood covering their entire face, they turned around to side glance at the rushing partners, sticking out their tongue and continuing the chase.

“Might as well use it.” They muttered, sliding their fingers to the wall. Seconds of running on the side of the wall, the stowaway quickly curled their hands into a fist and banged on the wall three times. The sound of whizzing and thrumming rang around the hallway, and before they knew it, a puff of white powder blew out of the ventings. They clicked their tongue as they continue to hear the footsteps of the two keep following them. But it was satisfying when a new voice shouted, “WHAT THE?!”

“HAHAHAHAH!” They laughed, turning a sharp corner, “Open the door!”

Just as before, they tossed the snake in front of them, the animal using the monument to speed up and press a button of the desk’s door. The figure sped through it, the door shutting before Champ or Stinger would reach for it to stop. Champ huffed and banged on the door, trying to scare the brat. The two can heard tools clatter and laughter, the noises echoing around them.

“Holy Moly, they locked you out?” Tsurugi’s voice burst out of nowhere, The two turned around and saw three in their…current situation.

Hame, Spada, and Tsurugi were caked in the white powder, Spada claiming that it’s the kitchen’s flour and sugar. Tsurugi on the other hand doesn’t have a spec of flour on him. The three wipe their clothes off from the flour and glared at Tsurugi. Stinger did the same but kept an eye on the door.

Hame looked back at the white covered hallway, seeing the flour settling down to the ground. She resisted to hold back her laughter, even though it was a good prank. She spoke out to the others, saying that,It would take hours of preparation to do this prank, along with the wasabi. The wasabi was handled by the small snake, stealthly hiding in the cabinets of spices until Spada turned his back to let the snake ruin few of the dishes.  
“So this kid was just pranking us.” Champ shook his head and looked over at the keyboard of the door’s controls. It was on lockdown, the blinking red light indicating that the door is lock on both side. The door was suddenly beeped into life as the voice burst through the door, “OH MY GO- RUN!”

“GRRR!” A roar shouted along with the voice. It’s Garu!

The kyurangers ran inside the desk, seeing the chase continuing in front of them. The stowaway jumping railing to railing, followed by Garu in all fours. The small humanoid laughed and laughed, teasing the jumping wolfman from railing to railing. The snake flew circles around the whole room. It caught the glimpse of the other kyus, stretching in alarm and dove down out of sight.

The hooded figured glanced at the source of the noise, landing up top of the second level floor, holding up their hand and yelled, “Nope, No, Stop right there!”

Garu widen his eyes and landed on the ground floor, his claws out on his side. Despite the lack of face recognition, everyone could see a smirk on their lips.

“Why would I listen to you, you brat!” Garu growled, his eyes glaring at the figure.

“Strange… You did listened to me, didn’t you?” They responded, giggling in their hand, “Sorry for the harmless pranks. It was fun and all but, I have to take my leave. Sadly it was short, for reasons.” 

“No, you don-” As Champ began to huff, he stepped forward, a small tin cup was knocked down by his step. Before the wrestling robot knew, a whizzing noise began and his ankle was tied tightly was a rope, hoisting him up in the air and face-planting onto the metal flooring. A huge bang echoed around the room, CHamp groaning in pain as his sensors went haywire. The Stowaway stuffed in a giggle, holding their hand up to their lips.

“Yes, yes, But there’s gonna be consequences there I stay here any longer. And more confusion if I leave so suddenly.” The stowaway muttered under their breathe on the last line, only Garu catching it. Hame laughed a bit but helped get Champ down along with Stinger and Lucky. Tsurugi just stared at the stowaway, bewildered at the sudden appearance. The legendary man just stuffed his hands into his leather jacket and shouted, “You best be leaving, or else there’ll be another page of my chapter.

The stowaway scolded, huffing a breath of air and leaned back their head, imitating an eye roll. Tsurugi narrowed his eyes at their actions.

“You’re right, isn’t HE QUETZALCOATL!” They shouted, stomping their foot twice on the metal floor.  
The door of the Voyagers were suddenly opening to the outside, wind came through the narrow opening but settled as the doors open wider and wider. Just as they got Champ down, the stowaway saluted and ran for the opening to the jungle, jumping over the railing and rolling on their back as they hit the ground floor. The feathered serpent flew by their side ad landed on their shoulder, turning it’s head towards the group and hissed.

“Hey!” Lucky shouted, rushing past everyone and stepping out into the jungle. He quickly saw the now running figure in the open, holding onto their hood. Garu growled more in annoyance and planning to teach the brat a lesson. The wolfman brust out running in all four legs and chased at them. They looked at their side, still holding onto their hood to keep their face hidden.

“Dangit” They muttered, rushing to the right, into the thick vines and trees of the planet. Garu didn’t give up easily, jumping over every log in his way, ducking down at in-coming branches that the brat pushed back. But it wasn’t until the brat was suddenly gone in his sights. Garu skidded in his step, darting his sights everywhere, up in the trees, under logs. They were nowhere to be found suddenly. It was only a second when Garu lose sight of them from a branch. ‘How could they…’ Garu thought, huffing and slowly prowled around.

Up in the very highest of trees, seated one of the branches, the hooded figured looked down at OkamiBlue, seeing him looking everywhere for them. They deeply sigh and took off their hood, fanning themselves since it’s been hours since they wore it on. They ruffed their short hair and glanced at their snake friend, currently coiling it on their knee. It looks up at them, it’s tongue hissing now and again.

“Hehe… Our situation is worse than I thought, Eh my lil snake friend?” They asked, getting a response of a loud hiss.


End file.
